Full Circle
by Junior'sGirl
Summary: Someone from Harm's part returns to JAG. Read on to find out more. This story was previously posted, then changed around a lot, then removed. Now it's back. Don't worry, I'm confused too.
1. The Return

__

Author's Note: First, let me start off with the usual disclaimer. 'JAG' and all its characters, etc. belong to Bellasaruis Productions. This is a FICTIONAL story that I made up in my own little mind. Just borrowing the characters of Mac, AJ, Sturgis, etc. I'll put them back in one piece (except maybe Lt. Singer). Sophie Aston, though is my character.

Okay, now that that's done, let me give you a little heads up on this story. I don't want to give away too much, but just so I don't lose anyone, the first part of this story takes place while Harm is gone from JAG, back on flight status . I might use some stuff from more recent episodes, but I might not. The character of Sophie Aston used to be at JAG a while ago (Before Mac or any of Harm's other partners) She left and now has returned. Enough rambling, on to Chapter One. Thanks for R &R!

__

Full Circle

Chapter One: The Return

The tall woman strode off the elevator purposefully. She headed right to the reception desk without hesitation. She wasn't wearing a uniform, but seemed to fit in with the military surroundings. If she was nervous, it wasn't apparent, as her face was blank. The petty officer in charge of reception took notice of her before she even reached the desk. 

"Can I help you, ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes, Petty Officer, I have an appointment with the Admiral." She replied, handing him her visitor's pass. The petty officer looked at the woman. He didn't recognize her as any of the men's wives. She had a delicate beauty to her; surely she wasn't in the navy. Yet, she had correctly identified his rank.

"Petty Officer?" The woman asked, cocking her head to the side and peering at him with big green eyes. The PO was snapped out of his daze and consulted the pass she had handed him. After confirming that she indeed had an appointment, he directed her to the Admiral's yeoman, Petty Officer Tiner.

Walking through the headquarters, the woman looked around. There wasn't a single person that she recognized. As she made her way to the Admiral's office, she glanced at the assignment board. Only a handful of last names registered as familiar. _I guess that's better than none, _she thought. Coming to the yeoman, she smiled.

Petty Officer Jason Tiner looked up at the woman and smiled. "The Admiral will be right with you, ma'am."

She thanked him and was about to sit when the outer door to the office opened.

Commander Sturgis Turner stepped out of Admiral AJ Chegwidden's office and stopped in his tracks. There in front of him was the very last person he ever expected to see at JAG Headquarters.

"Sophie?" Turner asked. It wasn't really a question. Sophie was not a woman a man could forget.

"Sturgis!" Sophie exclaimed, green eyes smiling. "Last time I saw you..."

"Was at the Academy Reunion Ball." Sturgis finished for her. 

"I see you gave up the life of a submariner." Sophie said, noting his JAG insignia. 

"I did, indeed." Sturgis was about to ask her why she was there, but the Admiral had stepped out of his office and joined them in the outer area.

"Admiral." Sophie greeted him warmly.

"Commander Aston." Admiral Chegwidden replied. Upon hearing this, PO Tiner turned swiftly in his chair. 

"Not Commander anymore, Sir." Sophie said. 

"Actually, your paperwork was rushed through," AJ said. "Technically, you are out of uniform, Commander."

"I...well...I wanted to talk to you first, Sir." Sophie stammered. 

"Nonsense." The Admiral cut her off. "You said you wanted to return to duty. Now you have. I expect you back here at 0800 tomorrow morning, Commander."


	2. It Couldn't Be

__

Chapter Two: It Couldn't Be

Sophie stepped off the elevator at 0745 the next morning. She was out of her business suit and in freshly dry cleaned dress blues, three gold stripes ringing the jacket sleeves. The people who were already working looked at her curiously. The PO who had taken her information at the reception desk hurriedly came to attention. Sophie returned his salute and made her way through the bullpen to Tiner's desk. 

"He's waiting for you, ma'am." Tiner said, holding open the office door.

Sophie thanked him and proceeded to the Admiral. She came to attention and then sat, at his request.

"I had a feeling you'd be early, Commander." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Before we get started this morning, there are a few matters I'd like to discuss."

As Sophie watched, he opened a desk drawer and removed a small velvet box. She just stared at it as AJ set it in front of her.

"It's been waiting for you all these years." He said. "It really should have been presented to you formally, but with your circumstances, I just held on to it."

Sophie opened the box and almost fainted. She felt tears form in her green eyes, but pushed them back. She touched the blue and white ribbon gently. The Navy Cross. 

"Congratulations, Commander." The Admiral said. "Now, walk with me to the conference room for the morning briefing."

Sophie took a seat next to Sturgis. Beside the Admiral, he was the only familiar face. Sturgis smiled at her reassuringly. Across the table from Sophie was a smiling Lieutenant with a plump round face and next to him was a beautiful Marine Lt. Colonel. The Admiral sat at the head of the table. 

"Good morning, people." He started the meeting. "First, I'd like to introduce Cmdr. Sophie Aston." AJ motioned to Sophie and she smiled. "Cmdr. Aston comes to us from Boston and is an accomplished attorney. She's a little rusty though, to the Navy so I want her to second chair a few of your cases until she gets back into the swing of it." The Admiral continued, with his staff taking notes. 

After the meeting was over, they filed out of the conference room. The smiling lieutenant called after Sophie.

"I'm Lt. Roberts, ma'am." Bud said, extending his hand. "I just wanted to welcome you to JAG."

"Thank you, Lt." Sophie shook his hand.

"We'll be working on the Matthews case together, so if you need anything..." Bud said.

"I appreciate it." 

After chatting a little while with Bud, Sophie went back to PO Tiner to find out about a desk.

"Let me see ma'am." Tiner said. He had taken her cover and briefcase when she met with the Admiral in the morning. "Lt. Sims will help you with that. I'll introduce you to her."

The two went to find Harriet Sims, the office manager. She was in the kitchen area with the Marine Lt. Colonel. 

"I'm Sarah Mackenzie, but everyone calls me Mac." The Colonel greeted Sophie.

After intros were over, Mac and Harriet pondered the desk situation.

"There isn't a free office, but you should have one, ma'am." Harriet said.

"Just a desk is fine, really." Sophie insisted, making herself a cup of coffee.

"Colonel, what about Lt. Singer?" Harriet asked, turning toward Mac. 

"That's a wonderful idea, Lt." Mac replied, smiling evilly. Harriet was beaming. 

Soon, Sophie was installed in her own office. It was relatively painless except for the rude glares from Lt. Singer, whom Sophie had not met. 

After familiarizing herself with a few more things, Sophie went to Mac's office to discuss a case.

"Please, sit." Mac said, smiling. Sophie sat and waited for Mac to find the file. Mac was rummaging through the piles of papers on her messy desk. Sophie looked around the office. There were books and pictures on the shelves. Mixed in here and there were stones and fossils. On a shelf closest to the desk, there was a picture that caught Sophie's eye. It was Mac outside. Next to her was a little boy with blond hair and big blue eyes. Next to the boy was a handsome dark haired man smiling a bright, charming smile. Sophie couldn't breathe. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.


	3. Not At All

__

Chapter Three: Not At All

Sophie sat staring at the picture. She couldn't bring herself to ask Mac how she knew him. 

"Commander?" Mac's voice brought Sophie back to reality. Sophie swung her head around, caught off guard by Mac. 

"Is...how..." Sophie stuttered, gesturing toward the photograph. She was paralyzed.

"That's Baby AJ and Harm, uh, Commander Rabb." Mac said, smiling. Sophie noticed that Mac wasn't wearing a wedding band and calmed a bit. 

"We're AJ's godparents." Mac continued. "He's Lts. Sims and Roberts' son." She finally pulled a file out of the pile on her desk. "Ah-ha!" She said proudly.

"Do you know Harm?" Mac asked slyly, handing the file to Sophie. She had noticed how flustered the beautiful commander had become. 

"I, I did." Sophie replied.

"He's on sea duty stationed on the Patrick Henry."

Sophie nodded, smiling. Harm had always wanted to return to flying. Sophie knew he would find a way someday.

"He's not with JAG anymore?" Sophie asked. Mac shook her head and Sophie was relieved. That was one thing she wouldn't have to worry about. 

Mac and Sturgis sat outside at lunchtime. Mac had asked the Commander to eat with her so she could grill him about Commander Aston. So far, he had been less than forthcoming.

"If you have questions, ask Sophie." Sturgis replied.

"I just want to know what her connection with Harm is." Mac said.

"Jealous, Colonel?"

"Not at all."

__

Author's Note: Please, please tell me if I should continue with this story. I stopped writing it for a while and I'm thinking of new ways to take it. Your feedback is very much appreciated, as are any suggestions you might have. Thanks!


End file.
